The Boys Are Back
by EaterOfWorlds
Summary: This is set after the episode when Shawn discovers he doesn’t know who his real mother is. It’s the end of Alan’s birthday party, and Cory decideds his life needs a little change.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first time I ever tried to write anything that wasn't humorous or a parody of some sort. Let me know how shitty it is. Lol  
  
This is set after the episode when Shawn discovers he doesn't know who his real mother is. It's the end of Alan's birthday party, and all the excitement has pretty much died down Things are more or less normal.  
  
**********************************  
  
It had been a long and trying night for everyone, Shawn most of all. After his return to the Matthew's house, and the treat of having Alan yell at him like he was part of the family, he felt sobered up and actually content. He sat next to Cory on the couch, talking and joking just like the good old days. They were currently engrossed in a conversation that held much interest for Shawn.  
  
"So.you seriously have never thought of growing your hair out or straightening it? Nothing?!?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No.why, do you think I should? I mean, I just always assumed being the brillo-headed kid was part of my charm. It got me a beautiful wife, didn't it?" He beamed at Topanga, who was standing next to the armchair chatting with Angela.  
  
She smiled weakly and rolled her eyes. "Cory, I love you, you know that. Does it really matter what your hair looks like?"  
  
"See, Shawn, does it really matter.or more importantly, is it even possible? I wonder."  
  
"See now you've got him thinking, and that's not always a good thing. We could be here for hours and I'm tired Shawn. I would like to take my curly headed freak of nature husband home to bed." Topanga yawned widely.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, and I can think of at least one present I haven't gotten yet." Alan trailed off, sneaking up behind his wife and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Angela rose from the chair "Yeah, Shawn, I think we better get going too. The Matthews may want some privacy."  
  
Eric and Jack were in the kitchen eating what remained of his dad's birthday cake. They re-entered the living room wiping crumbs from various places.  
  
"So, what, is it over already? Well, come on Jack. You can take me to the store.what do ponies eat anyway?" Eric walked over and gave his dad a quick hug. "Seriously, how fond are you of Morgan?" Alan exchanged a puzzled look with Amy and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "its Eric, probably netter not to ask".  
  
It seems everyone was ready to call it an evening, except Cory. He hadn't been this excited in awhile. It wasn't just the hair; it was the thought of a whole new image. He was still a newlywed, but considering he and Topanga had such a long history together he felt they might still be in a rut. He looked over at Shawn and raised his brow. "Methinks there is much work to do tonight. Mwah ha haa!" "I definitely don't like the sound of that." Topanga sounded concerned.  
  
Shawn had a brilliant idea. "You guys go on ahead. I think me and Cor need some male bonding time."  
  
"Male bonding time doesn't usually involve hair care products does it?" Eric chimed in.  
  
"Oh, this coming from a son who almost put us in the poor house with all his conditioning?" Any said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah.well.nobody likes split ends, do they?!?" Eric cried and rushed out the door. Jack laughed and followed, still wondering how he could live with this guy.  
  
Topanga gathered her things from beside the couch and took Cory aside. "If you really think this is something you want to do Cory, then be my guest. I, on the other hand, will be at home asleep. I know lately Shawn has felt like he lost his best friend, and I don't want to ever be the cause of you two growing apart. You guys were the best friends I ever had and I understand you two better than anyone. So have your fun, you know where I'll be." She kissed him gently and strode toward the door. Angela grabbed her things, said her goodbyes to Shawn, and followed Topanga out.  
  
"If you guys are wanting a place to make trouble, I guess you could borrow Cory and Eric's old room for the night. Just try not to do anything too stupid. Now, if you'll excuse us, the missus and I are retiring for the night." He playfully pinched Amy's backside and chased her upstairs.  
  
The two boys were left alone in the living room, and Shawn started to wonder what would happened next.  
  
"I know you, Matthews, and you're planning something big, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, look out world! Cory and Shawn strike again! Mwahh haa haaah!" Cory said as he practically pulled Shawn upstairs with him. 


	2. A Kink in the Plan

This is picking up right where chapter one left off. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Where were we?…

***********************

Cory and Shawn made it into Cory's old room and locked the door behind them. Shawn recognized the look in his eyes, and wanted to be in on whatever scheme Cory was cooking up. 

"So give…what's on the agenda Mathews? You got me all the way up here now what are we going to do?" Shawn sat down on the nearest bed and waited anxiously. 

"I dunno…I was kinda hoping you would tell me," Cory said as he paced in front of the bed. "I know you're the super cool Shawn Hunter and that image works for you. But what am I? The goofy sidekick." He pulled at his kinky hair for emphasis. "You remember when we went to that dance at a different school and everyone thought I was you? It felt really good but in the end it just didn't feel right. What I'm saying is I don't want to be you, but I don't want to be the sidekick anymore either. I want to be someone completely different." He finished and sat down heavily next to Shawn. 

"Cor, you've been saying this stuff for years, man. You always talk about how you want to be the cool guy, the dangerous guy, the popular guy. Funny thing is I always thought of you as all of those things."

"I know, I just want to see myself that way. That's why when we were talking about the hair I started thinking maybe I could change my whole style. What do you think?"

"I think we have a lot of work to do, but we need to get a few things first…" Shawn smiled devilishly, grabbed a nearby pen and pad, and started making a list. 

A few hours later, Cory and Shawn had ventured out and gathered all the materials they needed to provide Cory with the image he wanted. They decided to pull an all-nighter at the Mathews family home so they could surprise Topanga with the results. All too soon, the night ended and a new day, one that the boys thought to be very promising, had begun. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Topanga sat curled up in an arm chair at the student union as she glared into her cup of coffee. She had been slightly worried but mostly annoyed when Cory failed to make it home, and planned on telling him the minute he came in. 

The door swung open and a grinning Shawn walked in with Cory close behind. "Well if it isn't…" She stopped in mid sentence as her husband strode up and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hello Beautiful," he purred.

He definitely looked different, but she wasn't sure if the change was for the better or not. His hair was straightened out, stood spiked up in various directions, and now sported golden highlights. Small silver hoops dangled from both ears, and a thick silver chain dangled from his neck. He was wearing black leather pants that hung low on his hips, and a sexy blue form-fitting midriff that accentuated abs she hadn't even noticed before. He was wearing a pair of boxy, thick-soled black shoes with silver buckles. "Well at least he accessorized," she thought to herself.

Shawn and Cory sat on the couch and waited for Topanga's response. She stared stupidly at them, not knowing what to say next. Shawn finally broke the silence. 

"So…does our boy look hot, or what?"

Hot was not the word she was looking for. There was something about his appearance that made her nervous, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She cleared her throat. 

"Sweetie, you look very…nice." 

That was not the answer he had hoped for. His brow furrowed and his lips pouted out. "I was hoping for hot, or sexy, or…or…"

"Dude, you're hot!" Shawn interjected.

"Thank you!" Cory flung his arms over his head in exasperation. 

"Well if you think he's so hot, why don't YOU marry him?!?" She blurted out.

"I see how it is. Come on Shawn, if my own wife doesn't appreciate the new me, let's find people who do." The boys stormed out without looking back.

That's when it hit her. While she was strangely attracted to her husband's new look, she realized what was so peculiar about it. He looked unbelievably sexy, completely erotic…and undeniably gay. She had just insulted the love of her life and sent him off with another man looking like the biggest stud in the gay corral. She jumped up and bolted out of the door, determined to find Cory before he could make a fool of himself, or before a certain someone could make a fool of her.


End file.
